Pennisetum alopecuroides ‘Puppy Love’, hereinafter also referred to as ‘Puppy Love’ and “the new plant” is a new and distinct cultivar of Fountain Grass. It is a self-pollinated seedling of Pennisetum alopecuroides ‘Ginger Love’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,442. The single plant selection was discovered by the inventor in the spring of 2012, separated from the remaining seedlings and put through trials and comparisons through the fall of 2017. It was selected for final evaluation in the summer of 2014. The plant has been successfully asexually propagated by division in the spring of 2015 at the same wholesale perennial plant nursery in Zealand, Mich. and found to produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant. The plant is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.